


Frost

by eposicee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn't escape his encounter with the dorocha as unscathed as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all my betas to help me get through this project! Without you it could never be done. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
